Getting The Picture
by Emerald Lilie
Summary: What to do with a stolen roll of film? It's really kind of sweet and nothing is as bad as my summaries.


A/N: So I've become obsessed with the vauge and cryptic fics, and I couldn't be satisfied until I wrote one of my own. You really should have no trouble figuring out who it is though. If you do have trouble, read it a few more times and it should come to you, if you still have trouble just ask and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. This is just a little one shot, and I've no intention to expand on it. WARNING! Has not been betaed! Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the creation of the wonderful J.K.Rowling, please don't sue, I have no money.  
  
*Getting The Picture*  
  
He had to be out of his head. There was no other explanation for what he was doing. Holding on to this roll of film with every intention to develop the pictures. He just hadn't decided on whether to make them moving or leave them still. He had to decide though, the film would need to be developed before he could get the pictures out of it, and the potion had to go on the film not the photo. He was glad he had read the book now, otherwise he wouldn't know what to do and he didn't want this ruined. He already had the spell for the correct lights, and the trays and film canister were easy to get. Sometimes it seemed like Hogsmeade had everything. He had had to special order the chemicals though, he couldn't find any books in the library that told of the compound besides the moving potion, and it was less questions than asking anyone. He would pick them up next Hogsmeade visit, again too many questions if they came in the post, in fact he had deliberately avoided all persons who could impede this visit to the village for him. One week, that's all it was, one week and he would find an empty dungeon room far from classes and dorms, where he could lock the door and sound and light proof the room just in case. He didn't want anything to go wrong. But still he would wait until the film was developed to order the paper, just in case something went wrong. He had found the plans for a magic light exposer machine in a book for beginning photographers. Those plans along with the roll of undeveloped film were locked safely inside a box inside a box inside a box with a very nasty spell on it to harm any who wasn't him, inside his locked truck with a similar spell on it. He had to be out of his head. Doing all this just for a picture of a girl.  
  
He still remembered the day months ago before Christmas when the leaves had just started to turn color and fall. He had been going over revenge strategies and plotting new ones in his head while he kept an eye on his future victims. Some of the fifth years were playing and definitely not acting their age running and chasing each other over the grounds and around the lake. He was fringing studying in the shadows of the forest, true not the safest spot but best for covert spying. One of the Griffyndors, it was shameful the way the other houses freely mixed with each other, but the one with the camera had shouted to her that he had 'one frame left' and 'how 'bout a pose'. That's when the wind came and pulled her hair wildly about her and she pulled it all under control with one arm pinning it at the side of her neck and the way she stood like she was more than her age and her smile, her smile was the sun and the sun only shined for those she loved. The wind had grabbed what seemed like hundreds of leaves and was making them dance to the ground behind her. Then that click and the sound of laughter from the group and the moment was broken and he found it rather difficult to begin breathing properly again. He watched her as she broke the pose and laughed with the rest, her laugh was like silver chimes. Then he realized he was dangerously close to being obvious with his spying, what with the way he had dropped his book and was openly starting at her, he collected himself as much as possible and decided to go back to the dungeons where he could write out some of the revenge plans he had been thinking on. As he made his way back to the castle he kept one eye on the group just incase they were to pull anything like they had on the train, when he noticed the small black cylinder being removed from the camera, impulse grabbed him and before he knew what he was about he was stuffing the film into his bag while successfully defending himself with his wand in the other hand. Words were coming out of his mouth that he had no control over, he remembered something about mudbloods and traitors and his sneering laugh as he sprinted for the door and the safety of the dungeons. He was slightly surprised when he made it intact and no new extras and the phrase 'harder to hit a moving target' briefly circled his mind. Calm and quick thinking hit him when he entered his dorm and found it empty. He knew the perfect place to kept the film until he decided what to do with it and work out why he had taken it anyways. He steered well clear of all Griffyndors and fifth years for the next two weeks making sure he was always within sight of a professor or Slytherin incase anyone tried anything. The last two end of year train rides stayed fresh in his mind and kept him sharp in crowds and jumpy and cautious when alone, just incase.  
  
Now months later after reading everything the library had to offer him, after planning every detail to the minuetist possibility, one week was all that stood between him and ... what? He still hadn't decided on if he would add the moving potion yet and nothing could be done until then. But he had to see that smile again. It still amazed him how he had been in such a perfect position to see her smile, like she was looking right at him. It was crazy wasn't it? to think that she would smile like that while looking at him, crazy, right?  
  
He would add the moving potion, so she could run and laugh and let the wind make the leaves dance and pull at her hair and she could kept catching it to the side of her neck and smiling like the sun. And to let her decide if she would smile that smile for him. Just one week, it was enough time to order the paper and build the light exposer, just one week and he would see if she smiled for him. And after, if she did, he wasn't sure just what to do but a black and white copy wasn't going to be enough, not with that shade of hair. 


End file.
